How to Watch a Movie
by EnderSorceress
Summary: When EnderSorceress brings the Vikings of Berk, and the Dragons of the Volcanic Nest to her theater to watch How to Train your Dragon, things might get a bit messy.
1. Prologue

It is recommended to listen to the HTTYD soundtrack throughout this entire book.

This, and everything after it, is the edited chapters. If you've been with me for a bit you'll know what I mean. If not, don't worry.

Hiccup and Astrid had just finished their first Dragon Ride together, and Hiccup was walking back to the cove with Toothless when they were suddenly enveloped by a purple and black light.

Chief Stoick was worried, as he watched all the Vikings in the great hall, he could not see Hiccup or Astrid. Although, he didn't have enough time to think it through, as the great hall was suddenly enveloped in a black and purple light.

Many miles away, in a volcanic cavern, the same was happening to all of the dragons, the Queen rose up to the surface and looked around, she saw none of her pets, and she had a very good feeling that something was wrong, as she lowered herself back into the small (for her) nest she had made to plot.

All the Vikings and Dragons were teleported to large room, larger, as they all noticed, than the great hall. It had chairs, and a small loft up top, though they noticed the loft was little more than planks of wood thrown across some beams.

It was then that Stoick noticed the Dragons on the other side of the room, he reached for his weapon, but felt nothing. The other Vikings noticed this and they took a few steps back, leaving Hiccup, in the middle. Stoick went to grab for him, but missed as the boy took a step forward.

Hiccup walked forward and put his hand up and pushed it against something. From where his hand set, a ripple extended, it was the same purple/black light that brought them to the strange room.

"Very good Hiccup." A young girl appeared and the Vikings all tensed, as did the Dragons. She was young, with dark skin and red hair, wearing white robes, and several weapons that were visible. "Hello! I'm EnderSorceress, though you can just call me Shade." She grinned at them and Stoick stepped forward.

"Why did you bring us here witch!" He yelled, and Shade rolled her eyes.

"I'm a member of what is called the "Fate Changers," though we really can't change fate, only bring a greater understanding." The girl shrugged. "I've brought you here to do just that. These are my pets! Aditi, the Night Fury." The Vikings gasped and a few screamed when the dark purple, nearly black, dragon stepped forward. "This is Salem." A black, sleek cat stepped forward. "He's is a Black Leopard cub. And this is Cain." She pulled a white snake with scales that seemed to be jutting out, out from around her neck and held him up. "He's an African Bush Viper." Hiccup raised his hand slowly, and Shade nodded at him.

"Umm…" He shifted nervously. "How are you going to bring a greater understanding?" He asked. Shade grinned.

"Well, you're going to watch a movie. Think of it like a bunch of moving pictures with sound." She waved her hand. "Please take a seat, and we will begin." She disappeared and all the Vikings all chose seats, Hiccup and Astrid in the front with the rest of the teens, Stoick, Gobber, and the rest of the teens parents in the next two rows, and the rest of the village filling in rest of the seats while the dragons all chose a soft mattress to lay on. One could notice that Hiccup and Toothless chose the seats closest to each other.

"Without further due, I present "How to Train your Dragon!" the lights dimmed at the wall in front of them lit up with light.


	2. Chapter 1 - This is Berk

Opening credits are shown. A silhouette of a Night Fury flies behind the Dreamworks logo.]

[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]

Hiccup (v.o.): This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.

Hiccup startled. "Is that me?" He asked, and several people nodded in confusion. It sure seemed like it.

[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]

Hiccup (v.o): It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

Stoick looked at his son. It wasn't that bad, was it?

[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]

Hiccup (v.o): My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new.

"I wonder why?" Snotlout glared at the Dragons who barred their teeth at him.

We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]

Hiccup (v.o): The only problems are the pests. (A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.)You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...

[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it]

Hiccup (v.o.): -dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues.

"What's that mean!" A Viking called, and Hiccup turned to point at the screen, where a Viking was on top a Grockles face, smashing it in with a hammer. The Viking blushed and sunk back in his chair.

(Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face.]

Ack: ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!

Ack blushed. "I'd had a bit too much mead ta drink, I think."

Hoark: What are you doing here?!

Viking: Get inside!

Viking: What are you doin' out?"

Phlegma: Get back inside!

[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt]

Stoick: Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!

"Trying to make it to the Blacksmith, because that's my job." Hiccup shrugged and everyone turned to Gobber who just shrugged and nodded.

Hiccup (v.o.): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. (Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air) Do I believe it? Yes, I do.

Stoick chuckled. That old rumor was still going around?

Stoick: What have we got?

Starkard: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.

Stoick: Any Night Furies?

Starkard: None so far.

Toothless shrieked in pride and flapped his wings, calling the Vikings attention to him. Several panicked before remembering the barrier.

"It's so small!" Fishlegs looked at the dragon in shock, who flicked his ear flaps back and cooed at the large teen, before turning back to the screen.

[Burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off.]

Stoick: Good.

Viking: Hoist the torches!

[Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]

[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]

Gobber: Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!

Hiccup What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... (gestures to his skinny body) ...this.

The room erupted in laughter, and Hiccup sunk down in his chair while Stoick frowned. Why does his best friend have a better relationship with his son than he does?

Gobber: Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?

Gobber grinned at the boy, who turned around and grinned back.

Hiccup (v.o.): The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.

"Who are you calling a meathead, ya toothpick!" Gobber exclaimed, and Hiccup gave him a dry look.

"The person next to you with the interchangeable hands, obviously." He stifled a laugh as he turned back around.

I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler.

"Aye!" Stoick called. "But you'll be a real Viking once we get out of here!" Hiccup sunk down in his chair in horror as he realized something. They were going to find out about Toothless

[scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]

Stoick: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.

[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]

Hiccup (v.o.): See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.

Viking: FIRE!

Astrid: Alright, let's go!

[The Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one]

Hiccup (v.o.): Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... (dreamily) Astrid.

Hiccup blushed and sunk down in his seat while Astrid gave a small laugh and raised an eyebrow at him. He sunk further in his seat.

Oh, their job is so much cooler. (Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion)

[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]

Hiccup: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!

Gobber: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!

Most of Berk laughed in agreement with that. It was true.

Hiccup: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.

Gobber: You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!

[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]

Hiccup: Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.

[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]

Viking: Arggh!

"That hurt!" The Viking who got hit exclaimed, and Hiccup sunk down further in his seat.

"Sorry!"

Gobber: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!

Hiccup: Mild calibration issue-

Gobber: Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.

Hiccup: But, you just pointed to all of me!

Gobber: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!

Hiccup: Ohhhh...

Gobber: Ohhhh, yes.

Hiccup: You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!

Hiccup blushed even more as the rest of the Vikings laughed, even some of the Dragons seemed to be chortling in amusement.

Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.

Shade suddenly appeared.

"Okay, I'm going to be bringing a group of people here, they're called the Defenders of the Wing, and you two groups are really going to clash as soon as I mention that you kill dragons, so please bear with me." Shade raised her hand and in a flash of purple/black light, a group of people dressed in all black appeared. One of them, a female with short blond hair, with golden embroidery on her clothes stepped forward.

"Who are all of you? And where are our weapons?!" She yelled, and Shade stepped forward.

"Hello, Queen Mala." She gave a small bow. "I'm EnderSorceress, of the Fate Changers, but you may call me Shade. You have been brought here to gain a greater understanding, specifically about the teens you currently hold captive on you island, by watching a series of moving pictures called a Movie. I must ask you to not give anything about the future away, because these people," she gestured to the Vikings, "are from three to four years in the past." Queen Mala gave a small nod, and Shade waved her hand to the right side of the room, it expanded, and a barrier appeared between the Vikings and the new section so that the Defenders of the Wing were between the Vikings and the Dragons. Hiccup, nor Toothless, seemed to happy about this. Shade gestured to the chairs that appeared. "Please take a seat over on that side of the room, the barriers stop anyone wishing anyone on the other side of it harm from crossing." Queen Mala nodded and walked over to the new section and sat down in a large chair upon a raised platform, the rest of the Defenders following and filling in the rest of the chairs, with Throk sitting closest to his Queen.

"I should also mention, I suppose, that time is stopped outside this room until we finish, so your island is safe." Queen Mala narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She hissed, and Shade gestured to the Dragon side of the room, where the Great Protector sat upon a raised platform. Mala nodded at the Sorceress who grinned.

"Then let us continue!" She waved grandly at the screen and the movie resumed.


	3. Chapter 2 - Dragon Battles

**Hiccup (v.o.):** One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is _everything_ around here.

Several Dragons growled. Where's the pride in killing something unless they're trying to kill you or your people. They didn't attempt to kill the Vikings, they just needed the food so they wouldn't be eaten themselves!

The defenders seemed to be thinking something similar because they glared at the Vikings.

 _[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.

The Nadders shifted. Only noticed? They were much better than that!

Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would _definitely_ get me a girlfriend.

The Gronckles shifted. A Girlfriend was like a Mate, right? So that had to be good.

A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.

The Zipplebacks in the crowd all bumped heads.

 **Catapult Operator:** They found the sheep!

 **Stoick:** Concentrate fire over the lower bank!

 **Catapult Operator:** Fire!

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty

habit of setting themselves on fire.

The Nightmares all grinned and lit themselves on fire, scaring the Vikings while the Defenders just grinned.

 _[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]_

 **Stoick:** Reload! I'll take care of this.

 _[Stoick fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-

 _[A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]_

 **Viking:** NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!

Toothless shrieked and set a plasma blast into the air as all the Vikings jumped. The Defenders turned and looked at the dragon. Queen Mala's eyes widened in shock.

"That's-" Shade cut her off.

"Yes, but please don't spoil the future Your Majesty." The Queen looked at the Sorceress before nodding, albeit reluctantly.

 _[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]_

 **Stoick:** JUMP!

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.

The defenders turned to glare at Hiccup, who just ignored them and glanced over to the Dragons side, where Toothless was laying. Meanwhile, the rest of the Vikings, minus Astrid, were laughing, like this was hysterical to them.

 **Gobber:** Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!

 _[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]_

 **Gobber (cont.):** Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.

Gobber groaned. "I should'a known he wouldn't've listened.

 _[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]_

 **Viking #6:** Hiccup, where are you going?!

 **Viking #7:** Come back here!

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, I know! Be right back!

 _[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]_

 _[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]_

 **Stoick:** Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!

The defenders glared at the Vikings while the Dragons, shifted, offended.

 _[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]_

 **Hiccup:** Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.

 _[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?

The Vikings all exploded into shouts, and Stoick stood up.

"Nice going son, when we get back we'll go and search for it. Astrid can kill the Nightmare, your first dragon will be a Night Fury!" Hiccup sunk into his seat in shame, glancing at Toothless who seemed to be cooing, trying to comfort him, and Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. The Defenders glared at him hatefully.

 _[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Except for you.

 _[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]_

 **Stoick:** DO NOT let them escape!

 **Spitelout:** Right!

 _[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]_

 **Stoick:** You're all out.

 _[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…

"Whats that?" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, what is it Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked, and Astrid rolled her eyes and punched both of them.

 _[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]_

 **Hiccup:** Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.

 _[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-

 **Stoick:** _STOP!_ Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an _entire_ village to feed!

The Defenders and Dragons looked at Stoick in shock. This is how he treats his child?

 **Hiccup:** Between you and me, the village could do with a little _less_ feeding, don't ya think? _(A viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say "Are you calling me fat?")_

 **Stoick:** This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?

 **Hiccup:** I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.

Hiccup shook his head, and Thork noticed. He nudged his queen and nodded to the young Viking, Mala narrowed her eyes at the boy.

 **Stoick:** You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. _[To Gobber]_ Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.

 **Tuffnut:** Quite the performance.

 **Snotlout:** I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!

Astrid cringed, they really were mean to him. And for what reason? He was small? She and the twins were just as small!

 **Hiccup:** Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...I really did hit one.

 **Gobber:** Sure, Hiccup.

 **Hiccup:** He never listens.

 **Gobber:** Well, it runs in the family.

 **Hiccup:** And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. _[Imitating Stoick]_ **Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!**

Stoick looked at his son sadly. Is that what he thought?

 **Gobber:** Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.

 **Hiccup:** _[Sarcastically]_ Thank you for summing that up.

Shade looked at Gobber. "You are as bad at giving advice as Chiron, and that's saying something because he's terrible." (If you know what I'm referencing, review and tell meeee)

 **Gobber:** Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.

 **Hiccup:** I just want to be one of you guys.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not anymore." He whispered, only Astrid and a few of the Defenders heard him.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Downed Dragon

_The scene cuts to the Meade hall, where everyone is gathered]_

 **Stoick:** Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in.

Hiccup snorted. "Or," He started, and everyone turned to look at him. "They'll populate the closest island to the nest, so, Berk." Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "It's true."

 **Viking:** Those ships never come back.

 **Stoick:** We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?

 **Viking:** Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns.

 **Stoick:** Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.

 **Phlegma:** To the ships!

 **Spitelout:** I'm with you, Stoick!

 **Stoick:** That's more like it.

"Feeling the love, Dad." Hiccup commented, bitterly.

 **Gobber:** Right, I'll pack my undies.

 **Stoick:** No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.

 **Gobber:** _[Sarcastically]_ Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?

"I've been working there since I was six!" Hiccup threw his hands up. "I think I can handle myself!" Gobber just snorted.

 **Stoick:** What am I going to do with him, Gobber?

 **Gobber:** Put him in training with the others.

 **Stoick:** No, I'm serious.

 **Gobber:** So am I.

 **Stoic:** He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.

Shade paused the movie and turned to Stoick. "In order for him to die before you let the first Dragon out of their cage, one of his peers would have to kill him." Stoick looked at her, then the teens, then back to her with a look of growing horror on his face. Shade just unpaused the movie.

 **Gobber:** Oh, you don't know that.

 **Stoick:** I do know that, actually.

 **Gobber:** No, you don't.

 **Stoick:** No, actually, I do.

 **Gobber:** No, you don't!

 **Stoick:** Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!

Hiccup rolled his eyes and said in sync with his mentor, with the same accent, "Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" He looked at his father. "I was six, and Gobber had been telling me stories as he taught me smithing. Cut me some slack, Dad." Everyone in the Vikings side laughed.

 **Gobber:** Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?

 **Stoick:** When I was a boy...

 **Gobber:** Oh, here we go.

Gobber was echoed my Hiccup.

 **Stoick:** My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?

"You got a headache?" Queen Mala raised an eyebrow.

 **Gobber:** You got a headache.

She turned to look at Gobber, before making a noise of disgust and turning back. The Dragons all made noises of agreement with her.

 **Stoick:** That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.

"And I never will be." He muttered, pulling his legs to his chest. The Defenders looked at him curiously.

 **Gobber:** You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.

 _[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest]_

Stoick groaned in annoyance.

 **Hiccup:** Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an _ENTIRE DRAGON?!_

The teens all laughed at their friends misfortune.

 _[Hiccup encounters the Night Fury, bounded by his bola. He is frightened and hides behind a rock, slowly approaching the fallen dragon.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!

The Vikings were silent as their smallest member went to kill the Dragon, while the Defenders and Dragons were wondering what had happened, because Toothless was still alive.

 _[Hiccup steps on the seemingly dead dragon's leg but it is still alive and shoves him away]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Whoa!

 _[He takes out his knife]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!

 _[He hesitates, looking at the dragon's frightened eyes. The Night Fury, while visibly scared, makes no sound and lays still. Hiccup, unable to kill the defenseless creature, finally gives in and drops his knife.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** I did this.

 _[Hiccup begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury.]_

 _[The dragon stirs, opening its eyes. It rolls Hiccup over, roars in Hiccup's face, and lopsidedly flies away, leaving him unharmed]_

 _[Hiccup whimpers and faints.]_

Hiccup cringes at the Vikings all erupted in shouts. Things like "Exile him" and "Kill him" were shouted. Hiccup stood up and took off, past the Defenders and into the Dragon section of the room, where Toothless jumped in front of him and roared in rage. The Vikings all shut up and looked at them in shock. Toothless turned and curled around him, growling at the Vikings. He quit when Hiccup started scratching him sadly. The Night Fury wrapped his wings and front legs around the small boy.

Shade appeared.

"Has anyone noticed, just now, that whenever the Night Fury is acting on Primal Instinct, like when he was first ties up until he pounced on Hiccup, his pupils were just slits, then when he roared at Hiccup, they were a bit rounder?" Shade shrugged and disappeared again.


	5. Chapter 4 - Dragon Training

_Scene cuts to the Haddock household. Hiccup runs past Stoick and quickly and quietly crawls up the stairs, but Stoick notices him ]_ _(Why does this transcript say 'quietly' I'm watching it and he's being so loud.)_

 **Stoick:** Hiccup.

 **Hiccup:** _(stops halfway up the stairs)_ Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.

 **Stoick:** I need to speak with you too, son.

 **Hiccup and Stoick:** _(simultaneously)_ I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What?

The Vikings all gave small smiles, if they weren't still caught up on what happened in the last scene they would laugh.

 **Stoick:** You go first.

 **Hiccup:** No, no, _you_ go first.

"Bad idea." Astrid commented.

 **Stoick:** Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.

 **Hiccup:** _[Panicking]_ Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?

"Ya should've said smiths," Gobber commented. "After all, you've been working with me for years." Hiccup poked his head out from Toothless' embrace.

"I don't do too well under pressure." The dragon cooed and nudged him, and Hiccup relaxed back into him.

 **Stoick:** You'll need this. _[passes Hiccup an axe]_

 **Hiccup:** I don't want to fight dragons.

 **Stoick:** Come on. Yes, you do.

 **Hiccup:** Rephrase: Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons.

"No I can't." Hiccup said as he emerged from Toothless' embrace to settle next to him, leaning on his side. His eyes were a suspicious red.

 **Stoick:** But you _will_ kill dragons.

 **Hiccup:** No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.

 **Stoick:** It's time, Hiccup.

 **Hiccup:** Can you not hear me?!

 **Stoick:** This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this.

 **Hiccup:** You just gestured to all of me.

 **Stoick:** Deal?

 **Hiccup:** This conversation is feeling very one-sided.

 **Stoick:** DEAL?!

 **Hiccup:** Deal.

 **Stoick:** Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.

 **Hiccup:** And I'll be here. Maybe.

"Is that how all of your conversations go?" Queen Mala looked at the boy who was running his hands over Toothless' scales. He looked up and nodded.

 _[Scene cuts to a pan around the Dragon Training Arena]_

 **Gobber:** Welcome to Dragon Training!

 **Astrid:** No turning back.

 **Tuffnut:** I hope I get some serious burns!

 **Ruffnut:** I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.

 **Astrid:** Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.

 **Hiccup:** _[Sarcastically]_ Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.

Queen Mala gave a small smile. This child is certainly sarcastic.

 **Tuffnut:** Oh, great. Who let _him_ in?

 **Gobber:** Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.

"I don't see how that could be an honor." Queen Mala glared at the Vikings. "And I want to know how he got the Night Fury to trust him like that." She glared at the boy who flinched back into his dragon.

 **Snotlout:** Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?

 **Tuffnut:** Can I transfer to the class with the _cool_ Vikings?

 **Gobber:** _[to Hiccup]_ Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.

"Thanks for that Gobber." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I feel so much better now."

Shade's voice echoed around them. "Actually, if you could balance a bit more, that size would come in really handy for dodging. It also makes you more Aerodynamic." Toothless cooed and nudged his rider, who smiled and scratched him.

 **Gobber (cont.):** Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!

 **Fishlegs:** Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.

 **Gobber:** The Hideous Zippleback!

 **Fishlegs:** Plus eleven stealth times two.

 **Gobber:** The Monstrous Nightmare!

 **Fishlegs:** Firepower: fifteen.

 **Gobber:** The Terrible Terror!

 **Fishlegs:** Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!

 **Gobber:** CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!

 **Fishlegs:** _[whispering]_ Jaw strength: eight.

 **Snotlout:** Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!

 **Gobber:** I believe in learning on the job. _[releases Gronckle, which promptly swallows rocks and starts blasting the teens]_

"Good in Blacksmithing," Hiccup commented, "Not so much in Dragon Training." He smiled when a Terrible Terror curled under his arm, purring.

 **Gobber (cont.):** Today is about survival. If you get blasted... _you're dead!_ Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?

 **Hiccup:** A doctor?!

"No, that's after." Hiccup commented.

 **Fishlegs:** Plus five speed?!

 **Astrid:** A shield!

 **Gobber:** Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!

 _[All the recruits head for the shields]_

 **Tuffnut:** Get your hands off my shield!

 **Ruffnut:** There's like a million shields!

 **Tuffnut:** Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.

All the Female Guardians turned and glared at Tuffnut, who was oblivious.

 _[Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.]_

 **Ruffnut:** Oops, now this one has blood on it.

 _[The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.]_

 **Gobber:** Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!

 **Ruffnut and Tuffnut:** _[Dazed]_ What?

 **Gobber:** Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!

 _[The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused.]_

"So that's what it looks like." Stoick looked at the screen in wonder.

 **Gobber (cont.):** All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?

 **Snotlout:** Five?

 **Fishlegs:** No, six!

 **Gobber:** Correct, six! That's one for each of you!

 _[Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand. He runs away screaming.]_

All the parents in the room turned and glared at Gobber who laughed nervously.

 **Gobber (cont.):** Fishlegs, out. _[to Hiccup hiding behind a plank]_ Hiccup, get in there!

 **Snotlout:** _[to Astrid]_ So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!

 _[The Gronckle fires at Snotlout]_

 **Gobber:** Snotlout! You're done!

 **Hiccup:** So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?

 **Astrid:** Nope, just you. _(runs away, leaving Hiccup)_

 _[The Gronckle fires at them, but misses. Hiccup loses his shield and runs after it, the dragon hot on his heels]'_

 **Gobber:** One shot left! Hiccup!

 _[The Gronckle corners Hiccup, taking its aim. Gobber quickly tugs it away, causing it to misfire its last shot, and locks it up back in its cage]_

 **Gobber (cont.):** And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. _[to Hiccup]_ Remember: a dragon will always - _always_ \- go for the kill.

"Well, apparently not always?" Gobber offered, and Shade nodded.

"Did anyone notice that the Gronckle didn't try and attack any of the teens that were out? As soon as Gobber said they were out she turned to a new target. Hiccup, however, you never said was out." Gobber looked over to the Gronckle, who seemed to be nodding, in shock.


	6. Chapter 5 - Wounded

_[Scene cuts to Arena, in the middle of another training session. The arena fills with a greenish fog, obscuring the dragon.]_

 **Gobber:** Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is _extra_ tricky. One head _breathes_ gas, the other head _lights_ it. Your job is to know which is which.

 **Fishlegs:** Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-

Several Vikings and Defenders laugh.

 **Hiccup:** _[On edge]_ Will you please stop that?!

 **Snotlout:** If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there!

 _[Snotlout and Tuffnut drench Astrid and Ruffnut, thinking they were the Zippleback.]_

 **Ruffnut:** Hey! It's us, idiots!

 **Tuffnut:** Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.

 **Snotlout:** Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- Ow!

 _[Astrid punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut, who is then dragged into the wall of smoke.]_

 **Astrid:** Wait. _[A tail knocks them off their feet]_

 **Tuffnut:** _(running out of the mist, screaming)_ OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!

 **Fishlegs:** Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now. _[One of the Zippleback heads emerges from the mist. Fishlegs throws water at its face, and it angrily spews out some green gas.]_

 **Fishlegs (cont.):** Oh. Wrong head.

 _[The head sprays a large stream of green gas, and Fishlegs runs off screaming. The head turns its attention to Hiccup and the other head comes into view, spitting electrical sparks]_

 **Gobber:** Fishlegs! Now, Hiccup!

 _[Hiccup throws the bucket of water at the spark-spitting head, but misses]_

 **Hiccup:** Oh, come on!

The Defenders turned to Hiccup who blushed.

 _[The Zippleback pounces, both heads snarling at Hiccup]_

 **Gobber:** Hiccup!

 _[Hiccup reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel.]_

 **Hiccup:** Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done.

"So you cheated?" Stoick asked, and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I just used my resources.

 _[Hiccup shuts the door of the enclosure. He throws the eel inside, and the Zippleback cowers in terror. The teens and Gobber are shocked, and Fishlegs drops his bucket.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!

 _[Scene cuts to at the forge, Hiccup making a saddle]_

"If he doesn' become a smith, I dunno what I'm gonna do." Gobber grumbled, looking at his apprentice.

 _[Scene cuts to at the cove, Hiccup presenting Toothless with the saddle]_

 **Hiccup:** Hey!

"So that's how you came up with the saddle." Queen Mala commented, smiling slightly.

 _[Toothless playfully runs away from Hiccup.]_

 _[Hiccup rides Toothless, tugging the prosthetic tail fin with a rope to change its position. The wind blows at them and they tumble backwards]_

 _[Toothless crashes into a field of Dragon Nip and rolls in it comfortably.]_

"Where is that stuff?" Thork asked. "It could be extremely useful." Queen Mala and several other Defenders nodded.

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Whoa! _[holds up Dragon Nip]_

 _[Scene cuts to Hiccup still holding up the Dragon Nip, but at the Arena]_

 _[Hiccup grounds a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose.]_

 **Fishlegs:** What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?

 **Tuffnut:** How'd you do that?

 **Ruffnut:** It was really cool.

 **Fishlegs:** Hey, Hiccup!

 **Snotlout:** Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle _do_ that before!

 **Hiccup:** I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you.

 _[Scene cuts to back at the cove]_

 _[Hiccup puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin.]_

 _[Scene cuts back to at the Arena]_

 _[Hiccup the puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training.]_

 **Tuffnut:** Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.

Hiccup flinched at that, remembering that he had.

 _[Screen cuts to back at the cove]_

 _[Toothless chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer.]_

Toothless swats Hiccup with his tail, and several Vikings and Defenders laugh.

 _[Scene cuts to back at the Arena]_

 **Gobber:** Meet the Terrible Terror.

 _[The cage is opened and the Terrible Terror is revealed to be only the size of a Chihuahua. The teens laugh at the tiny dragon.]_

 **Tuffnut:** Ha! That's like the size of my-

"I am so glad you didn't finish that." One of the female Defenders said, and other females nodded in agreement.

 _[The dragon attacks Tuffnut.]_

 **Tuffnut (cont.):** AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!

 _[The Terrible Terror chases a shiny light created by Hiccup's shield back into the enclosure]_

 **Tuffnut (cont.):** _[to Astrid]_ Wow, he's better than you _ever_ were.

 _Scene cuts to at the forest]_

 _[Astrid sees Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup runs away and loses a furious Astrid.]_

 _[Scene cuts to at the cove]_

 _[Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook, leaving rider and dragon attached.]_

 **Hiccup:** Oh, great.

 _[Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord.]_

 **Viking:** Hiccup.

 _[Toothless throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise.]_

 **Astrid (o.s.):** Hiccup? Are you in there?

 **Hiccup:** Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid.

 **Astrid:** I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, _weirder_.

 _[Hiccup is pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Hiccup flying away with Toothless.]_


	7. Chapter 6 - Forbidden Friendship

_[Scene cuts to at the pier, the destroyed longships from the expedition heading back]_

 **Gobber:** Well, I trust you found the nest at least?

 **Stoick:** Not even close.

 **Gobber:** Ah. Excellent.

 **Stoick:** I hope you had a little more success than me.

 **Gobber:** Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.

 **Phlegma:** Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.

 **Starkard:** Out with the old and in with the new, right?!

 **Hoark the Haggard:** No one will miss that old nuisance!

 **Ack:** The village is throwing a party to celebrate!

 **Stoick:** He's gone?

 **Gobber:** Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.

 **Stoick:** Hiccup?

"No, your other, well liked son." Surprisingly, it was not Hiccup who said this, but Astrid.

 **Gobber:** Who would've thought, eh? He has this _way_ with the beasts.

 _[Scene cuts to Toothless soaring across the ocean, Hiccup on his back]_

 **Hiccup:** Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four. Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy! _[changes tail fin position]_ Yes, it worked!

 _[Hiccup accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Sorry!

 _[Hiccup flies Toothless into another sea stack]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** That was my fault.

 _[Toothless hits him with his ear]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...

[ _The wind blows his cheat sheet out of his hand]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):**... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!

 _[Hiccup's diagram flies away and he tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls. He tries to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process.]_

The Vikings and Defenders look on in horror.

 **Hiccup (cont.):** NOOOOOO! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down- YOW!

 _[Finally reattaching, the cheat sheet smacks into his face. Hiccup tries to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions on instinct.]_

Hiccup grinned and gave Toothless a good scratch.

 **Hiccup (cont.):** YEEAHHH! _(Toothless shoots a blast of fire and flies through it)_ Ah, come on!

 _[Scene cuts to on a sea stack where Hiccup and Toothless are resting. Hiccup looks slightly singed by the fire earlier.]_

 _[Toothless regurgitates a fish head for hiccup]_

 **Hiccup:** Uh... no thanks. I'm good.

 _[A flock of Terrible Terrors try to steal fish and Toothless tries to chase them away. One of them fights Toothless over a fish and loses. It tries to attack, only to be blasted in the mouth by Toothless, causing it to briefly inflate.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? _(He tosses the Terror a fish, which it swallows whole)_ There you go. Everything we know about you guys is wrong... _(the Terror curls up next to Hiccup like a kitten, purring softly)_

"You wanted to know when I chose my side, Astrid?" Hiccup pointed at the screen. "That was when." He smiled as the Dragons from the Arena flocked around him, all demanding his attention and scratches. He gave a happy laugh and settled down as the next scene started.


	8. Chapter 7 - Training

[Scene cuts to Arena, in the middle of another training session. The arena fills with a greenish fog, obscuring the dragon.]

Gobber: Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.

Fishlegs: Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-

Several Vikings and Defenders laugh.

Hiccup: [On edge] Will you please stop that?!

Snotlout: If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there!

[Snotlout and Tuffnut drench Astrid and Ruffnut, thinking they were the Zippleback.]

Ruffnut: Hey! It's us, idiots!

Tuffnut: Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.

Snotlout: Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- Ow!

[Astrid punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut, who is then dragged into the wall of smoke.]

Astrid: Wait. [A tail knocks them off their feet]

Tuffnut: (running out of the mist, screaming) OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!

Fishlegs: Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now. [One of the Zippleback heads emerges from the mist. Fishlegs throws water at its face, and it angrily spews out some green gas.]

Fishlegs (cont.): Oh. Wrong head.

[The head sprays a large stream of green gas, and Fishlegs runs off screaming. The head turns its attention to Hiccup and the other head comes into view, spitting electrical sparks]

Gobber: Fishlegs! Now, Hiccup!

[Hiccup throws the bucket of water at the spark-spitting head, but misses]

Hiccup: Oh, come on!

The Defenders turned to Hiccup who blushed.

[The Zippleback pounces, both heads snarling at Hiccup]

Gobber: Hiccup!

[Hiccup reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel.]

Hiccup: Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done.

"So you cheated?" Stoick asked, and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I just used my resources.

[Hiccup shuts the door of the enclosure. He throws the eel inside, and the Zippleback cowers in terror. The teens and Gobber are shocked, and Fishlegs drops his bucket.]

Hiccup (cont.): Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!

[Scene cuts to at the forge, Hiccup making a saddle]

"If he doesn' become a smith, I dunno what I'm gonna do." Gobber grumbled, looking at his apprentice.

[Scene cuts to at the cove, Hiccup presenting Toothless with the saddle]

Hiccup: Hey!

"So that's how you came up with the saddle." Queen Mala commented, smiling slightly.

[Toothless playfully runs away from Hiccup.]

[Hiccup rides Toothless, tugging the prosthetic tail fin with a rope to change its position. The wind blows at them and they tumble backwards]

[Toothless crashes into a field of Dragon Nip and rolls in it comfortably.]

"Where is that stuff?" Thork asked. "It could be extremely useful." Queen Mala and several other Defenders nodded.

Hiccup (cont.): Whoa! [holds up Dragon Nip]

[Scene cuts to Hiccup still holding up the Dragon Nip, but at the Arena]

[Hiccup grounds a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose.]

Fishlegs: What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?

Tuffnut: How'd you do that?

Ruffnut: It was really cool.

Fishlegs: Hey, Hiccup!

Snotlout: Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!

Hiccup: I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you.

[Scene cuts to back at the cove]

[Hiccup puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin.]

[Scene cuts back to at the Arena]

[Hiccup the puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training.]

Tuffnut: Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.

Hiccup flinched at that, remembering that he had.

[Screen cuts to back at the cove]

[Toothless chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer.]

Toothless swats Hiccup with his tail, and several Vikings and Defenders laugh.

[Scene cuts to back at the Arena]

Gobber: Meet the Terrible Terror.

[The cage is opened and the Terrible Terror is revealed to be only the size of a Chihuahua. The teens laugh at the tiny dragon.]

Tuffnut: Ha! That's like the size of my-

"I am so glad you didn't finish that." One of the female Defenders said, and other females nodded in agreement.

[The dragon attacks Tuffnut.]

Tuffnut (cont.): AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!

[The Terrible Terror chases a shiny light created by Hiccup's shield back into the enclosure]

Tuffnut (cont.): [to Astrid] Wow, he's better than you ever were.

Scene cuts to at the forest]

[Astrid sees Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup runs away and loses a furious Astrid.]

[Scene cuts to at the cove]

[Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook, leaving rider and dragon attached.]

Hiccup: Oh, great.

[Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord.]

Viking: Hiccup.

[Toothless throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise.]

Astrid (o.s.): Hiccup? Are you in there?

Hiccup: Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid.

Astrid: I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.

[Hiccup is pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Hiccup flying away with Toothless.]


	9. Chapter 8 - Test Drive

[Scene cuts to at the pier, the destroyed longships from the expedition heading back]

Gobber: Well, I trust you found the nest at least?

Stoick: Not even close.

Gobber: Ah. Excellent.

Stoick: I hope you had a little more success than me.

Gobber: Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.

Phlegma: Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.

Starkard: Out with the old and in with the new, right?!

Hoark the Haggard: No one will miss that old nuisance!

Ack: The village is throwing a party to celebrate!

Stoick: He's gone?

Gobber: Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.

Stoick: Hiccup?

"No, your other, well liked son." Surprisingly, it was not Hiccup who said this, but Astrid.

Gobber: Who would've thought, eh? He has this way with the beasts.

[Scene cuts to Toothless soaring across the ocean, Hiccup on his back]

Hiccup: Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four. Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy! [changes tail fin position] Yes, it worked!

[Hiccup accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks.]

Hiccup (cont.): Sorry!

[Hiccup flies Toothless into another sea stack]

Hiccup (cont.): That was my fault.

[Toothless hits him with his ear]

Hiccup (cont.): Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...

[The wind blows his cheat sheet out of his hand]

Hiccup (cont.): ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!

[Hiccup's diagram flies away and he tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls. He tries to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process.]

The Vikings and Defenders look on in horror.

Hiccup (cont.): NOOOOOO! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down- YOW!

[Finally reattaching, the cheat sheet smacks into his face. Hiccup tries to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions on instinct.]

Hiccup grinned and gave Toothless a good scratch.

Hiccup (cont.): YEEAHHH! (Toothless shoots a blast of fire and flies through it) Ah, come on!

[Scene cuts to on a sea stack where Hiccup and Toothless are resting. Hiccup looks slightly singed by the fire earlier.]

[Toothless regurgitates a fish head for hiccup]

Hiccup: Uh... no thanks. I'm good.

[A flock of Terrible Terrors try to steal fish and Toothless tries to chase them away. One of them fights Toothless over a fish and loses. It tries to attack, only to be blasted in the mouth by Toothless, causing it to briefly inflate.]

Hiccup (cont.): Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? (He tosses the Terror a fish, which it swallows whole) There you go. Everything we know about you guys is wrong... (the Terror curls up next to Hiccup like a kitten, purring softly)

"You wanted to know when I chose my side, Astrid?" Hiccup pointed at the screen. "That was when." He smiled as the Dragons from the Arena flocked around him, all demanding his attention and scratches. He gave a happy laugh and settled down as the next scene started.


	10. Chapter 9 - Astrid Goes for a Spin

[Scene cuts to the Blacksmith.]

Hiccup: [sketching Toothless] Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so...

Stoick: I know. I came looking for you.

Hiccup: You did?

Stoick: You've been keeping secrets.

Hiccup: I... have?

Stoick: Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?

Hiccup: I don't know what you're...

Stoick: Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.

Hiccup: Oh?

Stoick; So. Let's talk about that dragon.

Hiccup: Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-

"You thought I meant that Dragon, didn't you." Stoick turned to his son who nodded.

Hiccup (cont.): You're not... upset?

Stoick: What?! I was hoping for this!

Hiccup:Uh... you were?

Stoick: And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worstViking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY! Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.

Stoick (cont.): Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring.

[Stoick holds up a Viking helmet and gives it to Hiccup]

Hiccup: [Sincerely] Wow. Thanks.

Stoick: Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate.

Stoick (cont.): Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?

Stoick (cont.): Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.

Hiccup: I should really get to bed.

Hiccup and Stoick: Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. Glad I stopped by, I hope you uh, like the hat. And for the... the breast hat.

Hiccup and Stoick both cringed at their attempt to communicate.

Stoick: Well, uh... good night.

[Scene cuts to at the Arena]

Astrid: Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.

Hiccup; Good. Please, by all means.

Viking: You got it Astrid!

Astrid: This time! This time, for sure! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

[Astrid sees the Gronckle on the ground, Hiccup standing beside it]

Astrid (cont.): NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!

Stoick: Wait! Wait!

Hiccup: So, later.

Gobber: Not so fast!

Hiccup: I'm kinda late for-

Astrid: What?! Late for what, exactly?!

Stoick: Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided.

Gobber: You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!

Stoick: Ha, ha! That's my boy!

Hiccup: [Sarcastically] Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...

[Scene cuts to at the cove]

Hiccup: ...LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.

Astrid turned to look at Hiccup.

"You were going to leave?" She asked Hiccup, who nodded. "Where would you have gone?" She asked, and Hiccup shrugged.

"I would have gone somewhere else, traveled, lived on Fish and whatever else I could find." Hiccup shrugged, turning back to the movie.

Ah, man... Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?

Astrid: I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?

Hiccup: Uh... training?

Astrid: It better not involve this!

Hiccup: I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh... You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.

"That was a really bad excuse." Mala commented, and Hiccup shrugged.

"I'm not good under pressure."

[Astrid bends his arm backward, making an audible cracking noise, forcing him to the ground.]

Hiccup (cont.): OW! Why would you DO that?!

Astrid: That's for the lies.

[Astrid drops her axe handle on his gut]

Astrid (cont.): And THAT'S for everything else.

Hiccup: [In pain] Oh, man.

[Toothless comes from behind a rock, growling]

Astrid: Get down! RUN! RUN!

Hiccup: NO! No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay. You just scared him.

"What are you going to do." Stoick asked and Hiccup smirked.

"Kidnapping, threatening, bribery, and a little bit of mindless terror before a bit of joy and wonder." Hiccup replied, smirking as everyone looked at him weirdly.

Astrid: I scared him?! Who is "him"?

Hiccup: Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.

[Astrid runs away, threatening to expose them]

Hiccup: Da, da-da! We're dead!

[Toothless leaves]

Hiccup (cont.): Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?!

[Astrid's running through the forest, Toothless suddenly swoops down and picks her up]

Astrid: AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!

"Kidnapping."

[Toothless deposits her in a pine tree]

Astrid (cont.): Hiccup, get me down from here!

Hiccup: You have to give me a chance to explain.

"Threatening."

Astrid: I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!

Hiccup: Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Astrid.

"Bribery."

Astrid: Now, get me down.

Hiccup: Toothless, down. Gently. See? Nothing to be afraid of.

[Toothless blasts off the tree, Astrid sliding off his back]

Hiccup (cont.): WHOA! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this. Oh, no...Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us. And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.

"Mindless terror."

Astrid: Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!

[Toothless slows down and glides above the clouds slowly]

"Joy and wonder." All the Vikings and Defenders looked at the screen in shock. It was beautiful.

Astrid (cont.): Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing. So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a... [Whispers to Hiccup so Toothless doesn't hear] kill a dragon.

Hiccup: Don't remind me.

[Toothless suddenly dodges]

Hiccup (cont.): Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it?

[They find themselves in a middle of a flock of dragons. They are carrying food en masse toward the island.]

Hiccup (cont.): Get down!

Astrid: What's going on?

Hiccup: I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.

[Toothless ignores them]

Hiccup (cont.): It looks like they're hauling in their kill.

Astrid: Uh, what does that make us?

Hiccup: What my dad wouldn't give to find this.

[They approach the Dragon's Nest in a Volcano. Swarms of dragons throw their offerings into the lava below.]

"The nest." Stoick whispered in shock.

Hiccup: [Sarcastically] It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.

Astrid: They're not eating any of it.

[A Gronckle delivers only a single tiny fish. A roar is heard from below and the Gronckle squeals in terror as something big seizes it]

The Vikings and Defenders look on in shock as the Dragons screech and howl in fear. Hiccup and Shade try their best to calm them down, speaking in calming tones.

Astrid What... is that?

[A colossal dragon emerges from the lava pit and eats the Gronckle alive. All the other dragons cower in terror before the giant creature.]

Hiccup: Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!

[Toothless escapes and all the dragons flee. The Red Death lunges at Toothless but grabs a Zippleback instead. Toothless and his riders fly off to a beach and land.]

Astrid: No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your Dad.

Hiccup: No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.

Astrid: Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!

Hiccup: Yes.

The Vikings and Defenders turned to Astrid who stood and walked over to Hiccup. Toothless cooed and nudged her, and purred when she gave him a nice scratch.

Astrid: Okay. Then what do we do?

Hiccup: Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.

Astrid: Okay.

Astrid (cont.): [punches him] That's for kidnapping me.

Astrid (cont.): [kisses him] That's for... everything else.

Hiccup: What are you looking at?

Hiccup mirrored his on screen self as the Vikings stared at them in shock.


	11. Chapter 10 - Mistakes

Scene cuts to at the Arena]

Stoick: Well, I can show my face in public again! If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!

"Thanks dad." Hiccup rolled his eyes and the Defenders and Dragons looked at Stoick in shock.

But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!

"Nope." Astrid said, "not even close."

Astrid: Be careful with that dragon.

Hiccup: (Glances at Stoick) It's not the dragon I'm worried about.

Astrid: What are you gonna do?

Hiccup: Put an end to this.

[She eyes him, dubious.]

Hiccup (cont.): I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.

Astrid: I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong.

Gobber: It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.

Tuffnut: Show 'em how it's done, my man!

[Hiccup enters the Arena and picks a dagger and shield from the weapons stand]

Stoick: Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.

"Of course you would have." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Hiccup: I'm ready.

[They release the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup approaches the Nightmare slowly, raising his hand like how he did to Toothless]

Stoick: What is he doing?

Hiccup: It's okay. It's okay. [throws helmet onto floor] I'm not one of them.

Stoick: Stop the fight.

Hiccup: No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.

Stoick: I SAID STOP THE FIGHT! [slams hammer against the Arena railings, agitating the Nightmare] Out of my way!

[Frightened, the Nightmare attacks]

Stoick put his head in his hands. "I almost caused my son to die." He groaned.

Astrid: Hiccup! HICCUP! [enters the ring]

[Meanwhile, at the cove, Toothless hears Hiccup's screams and races to the Arena]

Stoick: This way!

[Astrid escapes, but Hiccup is pinned under the Nightmare's claws. Suddenly, a resonating blast fires at the Arena's railing. Toothless jumps into the Arena. The smoke clears up, revealing the two dragons fighting]

Gobber: Night Fury!

Hiccup: Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!

Vikings: Night Fury!

Hiccup: Go! GO!

Viking: Take it alive!

Astrid: Stoick, no!

Hiccup: No, Dad, he won't hurt you!

Hiccup (cont.): No, don't! You're only making it worse! Toothless, STOP!

Hiccup (cont.): No! NOOOOO!

Viking: Get him!

Hiccup: No! Please, jus- just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him.

Hiccup put a hand over his mouth as he tried to stop his cries. Toothless cooed and curled around his rider and his friend.

Stoick: Put it with the others!

[In the Great Hall]

Stoick: I should have known. I should have seen the signs.

Hiccup: Dad-

Stoick: We had a deal!

"A forced one." Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup: I know we did... But that was before... Ugh, it's all so messed up!

Stoick: So everything in the ring... A trick?! A lie?

Hiccup: I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.

Stoick: The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!

Hiccup: He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.

Stoick: They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!

Hiccup: AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad... it's a dragon like-

Stoick: -Their island? So you've been to the nest.

Hiccup: Did I say nest?

Stoick: How did you find it?!

Hiccup: No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.

Hiccup (cont.): Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!

Stoick: You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son.

Hiccups head snapped up and he let out a strangled sob before burying his face in Toothless' side as Astrid tried to comfort him. The Dragon wrapped his wings around the two humans as the rest of the Dragons growled and hissed at the Vikings. Stoick looked at them sadly before burying his head in his hands. The Defenders looked at the pair sadly.

Stoick (cont.): READY THE SHIPS!

[Before walking to the docks, Stoick staggers back, realizing the mistake he just made.]

Stoick: Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.

Stoick (cont.): (to a chained Toothless) Lead us home, Devil.

"He's not a devil." Hiccup hissed, his eyes flashing in anger.


	12. Chapter 11 - Crazy Ideas

**Astrid:** It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend…

"Helpful, Astrid." Hiccup drawled.

 **Hiccup:** Thank you for summing that up. Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone.

 **Astrid:** Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?... Why didn't you?

 **Hiccup:** I don't know. I couldn't.

 **Astrid:** That's not an answer.

 **Hiccup:** _Why_ is this so important to you all of a sudden?

 **Astrid:** Because I want to remember what you say, _right now_.

 **Hiccup:** Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I _wouldn't_ kill a dragon!

Queen Mala smiled at the boy. Yes, when they got back they were letting them out. If the rest of the Dragon Riders followed this boys lead, they had proven themselves friends of Dragons.

 **Astrid:** You said _"wouldn't"_ that time.

 **Hiccup:** Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who _wouldn't_ kill a dragon!

Not so, son. Not so. Stoick thought, thinking back to his wife.

 **Astrid:** First to ride one, though. So...?

 **Hiccup:**...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as _I_ was. I looked at him, and I saw myself.

Toothless cooed and nudged Hiccup who smiled sadly, and scratched the dragon.

 **Astrid:** I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?

 **Hiccup:** Eh, probably something stupid.

 **Astrid:** Good. But you've already done that.

Hiccup's head shot up and he grinned. Something crazy indeed.

 **Hiccup:** Then something crazy!

 **Astrid:** _That's_ more like it!

 **Stoick:** Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.

 **Viking #1:** Here.

 **Viking #2:** One length to your stern.

 **Viking #3:** On your starboard flank.

 **Viking #4:** Three widths to port.

 **Viking #5:** Ahead, at your bow.

 **Viking #6:** Haven't a clue.

 **Gobber:** Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?

"Couldn't have just asked him Gobber?" Astrid asked, and Gobber shrugged.

 **Stoick:** Find the nest and take it.

 **Gobber:** Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple.

 **Stoick:** Shhh.

[Stoick notices Toothless' silent directions as he reacted to the Queens call.]

 **Stoick (cont.):** Step aside.

[Stoick takes the helm and steers the ship.]

 **Viking:** Bear to port.

[To the Killing Arena on Berk, all the teans stand in a line.]

 **Fishlegs (o.s.):** If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.

 **Tuffnut:** You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. That's me.

 **Hiccup:** Uh...

 **Snotlout:** I _love_ this plan!

 **Hiccup:** I didn't...

 **Ruffnut:** You're crazy! I like that...

 **Astrid:** So? What _is_ the plan?

[Hiccup glows under the support of his friends.]

Hiccups grin widened, and Astrid looked at him in confusion. He gestured to the dragons from the ring, then to the other teens. Astrid looked at him and grinned.

[Back to the Ships.]

 **Gobber:** Ah. I was wondering where that went.

 **Stoick:** Stay low and ready your weapons. We're here.

 _[At the arena, Hiccup has released the Monstrous Nightmare. He gently guides it toward Snotlout, who is scared and grabs a knife.]_

 **Astrid:** Uh-uh.

 **Snotlout:** Wait! What are you-?!

 **Hiccup:** Relax. It's okay... it's okay. _[Snotlouts hand rests on the Nightmares nose, the dragon seemingly content. Hiccup leaves him and goes to the edge of the ring.]_

 **Snotlout:** Where are you going?!

[He holds up a handful of rope.]

 **Hiccup:** You're going to need something to help you hold on.

 _[Transition to - The teens glance at the three other dragons, all out of their cages]_

 _[On Dragon Island]_

 **Stoick:** When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.

 **Gobber:** In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.

 **Stoick:** No matter how this ends, it ends today.

 _[Catapults break a hole into the side of the mountain, and a flaming ball of straw reveals thousands of dragons inside. Stoick charges in screaming loudly, and all the dragons flee in terror, not a single one attacking.]_

 **Gobber:** Is that it?

 **Spitelout:** We've done it!

 _[Stoick remains, well, stoic. Something isn't right. Movement catches his eye. Toothless is yanking on his chains, clearly distressed and afraid._

 **Stoick:** This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!

 _[A monstrous roar pierces the air, the ground beneath their feet cracking. The Vikings expressions quickly fall as they back away from the edge.]_

The Dragons shriek in terror, and the Arena Dragons hissed and circled the two humans on their side protectively.

 **Stoick (cont.):** Get clear!

 **Gobber:** Beard of Thor... what is that? _[The Red Death, a dragon more that five times the size of the Vikings' ships, breaks out of the mountain, roaring furiously]_

 **Stoick:** Odin, help us. Catapults!

"Because that's going to help." Hiccup muttered.

 _[They fire in vain at the Red Death, the rocks only pebbles compared to it's monstrous size. They do noting against it, only causing its anger to grow. It stomps on a catapult crushing it.]_

 **Viking #3:** Get to the ships!

 **Stoick:** No! NO!

 _[The red Death breaths fire on to the fleet, reducing it to a pile of rubble. Vikings jump overboard to avoid being torched. Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.]_

 **Gobber:** Heh. Smart, that one.

 **Stoick:** I was a fool. _[To Spitelout]_ Lead the men to the far side of the island.

 **Spitelout:** Right. Everybody to the far side of the island!

 **Stoick:** Gobber, go with the men.

"Not going to happen." Gobber shook his head.

 **Gobber:** I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.

 **Stoick:** I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.

 **Gobber:** Then I can double that time.

Hiccup smiled. He knew that they'd do anything for each other, even if it meant dying.

[The two clasp arms and smile grimly. Friends to the bitter end. They split ways, shouting and waving their arms.]

 **Stoick:** HERE!

 **Gobber:** Oh, no, HERE!

 **Gobber (cont.):** Come on! Bite me!

 **Stoick:** No, fight me!

 _[The Red Death chooses Stoick as her target, ignoring Gobber. It inhales, ready to blast him into oblivion._

Everyone winces as the Red Death chooses her target. There's no way out now.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

The crowd collectively gasped, and Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other.

 _[Out of the smoke, the five teens emerge from the blast. Astrid and Hiccup on a Nadder, Fishlegs on a Gronckle, Snotlout on a Monstrous Nightmare, and the twins on a Zippleback. They each beat grins, nervous but excited._

 **Hiccup:** Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!

The Vikings stared at Hiccup in wonder. He was a completely different person, for the first time he looked like a chief.

 _[Tuffnut bounces on his dragon, his voice filled with glee.]_

 **Tuffnut:** LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!

 **Hiccup:** Up, let's move it!

 _[Gobber hobbles over to Stoick, the chief still staring at the sky.]_

 **Gobber:** Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were!

Everyone has to crack a smile at that.

 _[Stoick can only nod in agreement. Meanwhile, the teens circle the Red Death, awaiting orders._

 **Hiccup:** Fishlegs, break it down!

 **Fishlegs:** Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!

Fishlegs smiled, glad that his obsession with books was finally paying off.

 **Hiccup:** Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!

 _[They grin, eager to accept his challenge.]_

 **Ruffnut:** That's my specialty!

 **Tuffnut:** Since when?! Everyone knows _I'm_ more irritating! See?!

 **Hiccup:** Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!

 **Snotlout:** Don't worry, we got it covered!

 **Fishlegs:** Yeah!

 **Tuffnut:** Troll!

 **Ruffnut:** Butt-Elf!

 **Tuffnut:** Bride of Grendel!

Queen Mala looked at them in confusion. "What does that even mean?" Hiccup shrugged.

"It's best not to listen to them, you majesty. They never make sense." The Queen smiled slightly and nodded. Indeed.

 _A torrent of fire is unleashed. They barely dodge the flames, yelling. Behind them, Fishlegs and Snotlout bang their weapons against their shields. The Red Death opens all six of its eyes, glaring at them. Fishlegs face falls nervously.]_

 **Fishlegs:** Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!

 _[Hiccup glances around from the Nadder's back, scanning the ships for his friend._

 **Hiccup:** There!

 _[He slows, jumps off, handing the rope to Astrid.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Go help the others!

 _[He pulls off the leather muzzle, the flames licking the edges of the boat. Toothless shakes his head, his eyes filled with terror._

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Okay, hold on. Hold on.

Toothless crooned at his rider.

 _[He tries to pry off the chains, racing the flames.]_

 _[Snotlout and Fishlegs are banging their weapons and shields together, effectively distracting the Red Death. It roars at them and shakes it's head.]_

Hiccup shakes his head. "You guys are on dragons too, the noise is going to affect yours as well."

 **Snotlout:** It's working!

 **Fishlegs:** Yeah! It's working!

 _[As the teens shout, their dragons become confused. Hookfang lurches forward and collides with the Red Death. Snotlout barely manages to stop himself from falling off._

 **Snotlout:** Agghh!

Hookfang stands and trots over to the Viking side of the room and sits in front of his future rider. Snotlout holds his hand out warily and the Monstrous Nightmare pushed his snout into it, purring contently. The Gronckle and Zippleback followed his lead and walked over to their future riders. The Nadder just bumped Astrid's shoulder with her snout. The dragons settled down next to their riders and the movie resumed.

 _[Meatlug starts to spiral out of control, with Fishlegs yelling in fear atop her back.]_

 **Fishlegs:** I've lost power on the Gronckle! SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING!

 _[He tosses his hammer to Snotlout as they go down.]_

"What am I supposed to do?" Snotlout asked.

 **Fishlegs (cont.):** I'm okay! _[Meatlug tips over, crushing her rided.]_ Less okay...!

 _[Still on top of the Red Death, Snotlout smirks, raising his hammer. He hits the monsters eyes, causing it to roar in pain._

 **Snotlout:** What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?

 _[Astrid flies by, smiling and encouraging him.]_

 **Astrid:** Yeah! You're the Viking!

 _[Snotlout looks up at her gleefully. Distracted, he doesn't hold on as the Red Death jostles and flings him off. He hangs on to one of the bony frills at the edge of it's head.]_

 **Snotlout:** Whoa!

"I shouldn't have said that." Astrid shook her head.

 _[While the Red Death struggles to rid Snotlout like a fly to a fog, it turns in a circle and it's massive tail sweeps over the water, smashing the longships like twigs. A mast falls onto the deck of the ship Hiccup and Toothless are in. Fire rages around them, coming precariously close as he struggles to free his friend.]_

Toothless crooned and nudged Hiccup, who tried comforting his best friend.

 _[Continuing to turn, the Red Death unknowingly steps on the ship, sending them both into the water. Hiccup swims after the sinking dragon, trying to pull off the chains. He struggles for a few moments before floating along with Toothless.]_

"No…" Stoick gives a horrified whisper.

 _[A meaty hand grabs him as Toothless roars underwater. Thrown on the shore, he coughs and gasps, his hair slick against his head. Blinking, he vaguely sees the shape of Stoick diving back into the spray.]_

 **Hiccup:** Dad?

 _[Stoick easily glides through the water, coming to a stop before the Night Fury. They share a glance for a few moments before Stoick grabs the wooden frame of the cage. Ripping it apart like it's nothing, they stare at each other, a hidden message being exchanged. With little effort, Toothless breaks the surface of the water, dropping Stoick and bounding to the top of a rock. He jerks his head toward the behemoth, snorting impatiently. Hiccup smiles.]_

Hiccup grinned, scratching his dragons smooth scales.

 **Hiccup (cont.):** You got it, bud.

 _[He scrambles onto Toothless' back, pausing for a moment to attach his harness and glance over the pedals t make sure they were in working order. Stoick grabs his hand, looking him in the eye.]_

 **Stoick:** Hiccup. I'm sorry... for- for everything.

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, me too.

 **Stoick:** You don't have to go up there.

 _[Hiccup gives a small smile.]_

 **Hiccup:** We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.

 **Stoick:** I'm proud to call you my son.

Hiccup shot across the room and hugged his father. After a moment of hesitation he hugged back. Slowly, Hiccup let go and sat down next to Astrid, Stormfly, and Toothless again.

 **Hiccup:** Thanks, Dad.

 _[Letting go, Stoick watches as they shoot up into the sky. Astrid sees them shooting straight up, grinning.]_

 **Astrid:** He's up! Get Snotlout out of there!

 _[She glances at the twins who are arguing and exchanging insults. They look for him, steering the Zippleback toward the Red Death's head.]_

 **Twins:** I'm on it!

 **Tuffnut:** I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you!

 **Ruffnut:** Hey! Let me drive!

 _[They continue to argue as Snotlout runs up the monsters face. Leaping off the broken nose horn, he lands where the two heads connect in the middle.]_

 **Tuffnut:** I can't believe that worked!

 _[As Astrid swoops by, the Red Death spots the Nadder and inhales. Caught in the gust, Stormfly tries to escape, but it slowly being sucked in. A ballistic moan builds and the Vikings take cover.]_

Astrid clutched Hiccups hand and one of Stormfly's spikes worriedly.

 _[Suddenly a whistle of air.]_

 **Gobber:** Night Fury! Get down!

 _[A blast hits the Red Death, and Stormfly is able to escape, but Astrid is thrown off. Yelling, she falls as Hiccup and Toothless perform a complex maneuver and turn around. Toothless catches her by the arms.]_

 **Hiccup:** Did you get her?

 _[Looking down, Toothless meets her eyes and croons. They set her down running and fly back up into the fray.]_

 **Astrid:** Go.

 **Hiccup:** That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!

 _[Turning hundreds of feet in the air they quickly gain speed and shoot a blast into its side._

 _BOOOOOM!_

 _[A fireball explodes against the Red Death's head. Its massive body falls to the ground as the Vikings watch in awe. There is silence for a few seconds, until the monster unfolds its wings, each easily twice the size of a longship sail. Hiccup and Toothless climb higher, and he looks back at the ground.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Do you think that did it?

 _[The thundering shape of the dragon rises into view, gaining altitude with every beat of its wings.]_

The teens eyes widened.

"That's not terrifying at all." Fishlegs whispered, the other Vikings agreeing. The Dragons resumed their fearful noises, and Queen Mala turned to her people.

"Just this once, I think we can forgive the murder of a Dragon." The rest of the Defenders nodded in agreement, watching how the Dragons reacted.

 _[The thundering shape of the dragon rises into view, gaining altitude with each beat of its wings.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Well, he can fly.

 _[Driving into the sea stacks surrounding the island, they weave in and out of the rick formations at ease. As they make their way through to the other side, the Red Death simply uses its massive size to bulldoze through, smashing the pillars as if they were twigs. Hiccup eyes the gray clouds above him and an idea hits him.]_

 **Hiccup:** Okay, Toothless, time to disappear! Come on, bud!

 _[They fly higher, dodging the dragon's teeth. It opens its jaws, and green gas builds in the back of its mouth.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Here it comes!

 _[Swerving to the left, they avoid the flames and speed into the clouds as the Red Death chases after them. Once in the misty expanse, Toothless' dark scales easily blend into the background. The monstrous dragon hovers, roaring angrily when it can't find its targets. The people left on the ground watch, the crowd becoming more nervous as every second [asses with no sign of Hiccup or Toothless. Suddenly, a familiar high pitched whine screams through the air, followed by a tremendous blast in the sky, hitting the monster on the wing. Over and over they bomb the Red Death with plasma blasts, each lighting up the sky. The Vikings gasp as the shape of the giant dragon is highlighted, following an explosion. Roaring, the Red Death spits out a hot stream of fire, turning in every direction as Toothless and Hiccup dodge the flames. As they race against the fire, the edge of Toothless' prosthetic fin catches fire. Hiccup looks back at it worriedly, his voice shaking a bit.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Watch out! Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works.

 _[They fall back to the Red Death, filled with determination, even as the leather fin leaves a smoking trail behind the pair.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!

 _[Toothless screeches at the monster as they weave their wat, avoiding its teeth. They race downward through the clouds, the Red Death roaring at them all the way. Hiccup tries to shift the prosthetic tail, but it only makes a slight clicking sound. Toothless' eyes are wide as they continue to fall._

"What are you going to do." Astrid asked Hiccup as he grinned.

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.

"Well," Hiccup starts. "Dragons aren't fireproof on the inside, are they." He grins at Astrid as understanding dawns on her face.

 _[The Red Death glares, narrowing its eyes.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Hold, Toothless

 _[He shuts his eyes as he hears the gas building, taking in a breath.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):**... NOW!

 _[He opens his eyes and they spin around to face the gigantic dragon. Toothless fires a shot into its mouth, igniting the flammable gas. They continue to fall as the ground comes into view. The Red Deaths eyes widen and it spreads its wings to try and stop before it hits the ground, but there is too much momentum. Toothless opens his wings and gets sucked into the slipstream as the Red Death barrels into the earth. A massive fireball balloons into the air, and the Vikings duck as the blast reaches them. Hiccup and Toothless narrowly scape the flames, but are only yards away from the explosion. As they weave in and out of the Red Death's spines, Hiccup tries to shift the tail, but it breaks off. His horrified gaze falls to the huge clubbed tail that is rapidly approaching.]_

Collectively, everyone in the crowd gasps in horror, and Hiccup is pulled into an embrace by Toothless, who is crooning sadly.

 _[Toothless' eyes are wade and fearful as he flaps his wings, trying to avoid impact._

 **Hiccup (cont.):** No! NO!

 _[Toothless crashes into the tail, and Hiccup is clipped off of his back. Spinning in the air, Toothless manages to right himself and he dives down, toward the flames. He roars as Hiccup falls, unconscious. Time slows down as he races forward. Every beat of his wings brings him closer to Hiccup as they are consumed by fire.]_

The room is silent except for Toothless' sad croons and the occasional sniffle, that is until Stoick stands up.

"So this is it?" He asked, turning in circles. "You brought us here to watch the death of my son?" Shade appears in the middle of the Defenders, Aditi at her side.

"Queen Mala, can you please say who the visitors on your island are at the moment?" She smiled at the queen as she nodded.

"Yes, Hiccup Haddock, and a group of other teens. The two twins, the blond girl, the large blond boy, and the arrogant black haired boy along with their dragons." She nodded to each in turn and Stoick breathed a sigh of relief. Shade spoke up once more.

"Please be seated so that we can finish this movie, them maybe I'll show you some things from the future around the Defenders time, yes?" She smiled comfortingly, and Stoick nodded and sat down.

 _[The sound fades and the screen washes out to white. Flecks of ash float lazily to the ground, and the shape of Stoick appears through the mist._

 **Stoick:** Hiccup! Hiccup!

 _[He searches through the ash, the ground scorched from the battle.]_

 **Stoick (cont.):** Hiccup? Son?

 _[He sucks in a breath to call for him again, but freezes when he sees Toothless. The dragon lays awkwardly on his side, motionless. Stoick runs over, coming to a stop and kneeling.]_

 **Stoick (cont.):** Son!

 _[Toothless shifts, giving a little whine as he does. He audibly sighs, but his eyes remain closed. The scorched saddle catches Stoick's attention. It's empty.]_

 **Stoick (cont.):** Oh, son... I did this…

 _[A group of Vikings for a crowd, respectfully keeping their distance from the grieving chieftain. Pushing past the others, Astrid comes to the front. She carefully comes up behind Stoick, with Gobber close behind. As the ash clears up, the heads of a few dragons rise up from behind the crowd, with seemingly solemn expressions. Toothless moans, and raises his heat to meet Stoick's eyes.]_

 **Stoick (cont.):** I'm so...I'm so sorry…

 _[Toothless watches him for a moment, then slowly unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, safe and sound. Sotick's eyes widen.]_

Immediately the atmosphere in the room goes from somber and depressed to loud and celebratory. The Vikings hooting and hollaring, the Defenders grinning and clapping and the Dragons setting off fire )and Plasma) balls into the air and roaring.

 **Stoick (cont.):** Hiccup!

 _[He reaches forward and grabs him, he throws his helmet away, eagerly putting his ear against his chest and searching for a heartbeat. He waits a moment and then smiles._

 **Stoick (cont.):** Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive!

Hiccup grinned. "Me? Die? Of course not." Toothless cut him off by knocking him over and giving him a thorough tongue bath, ignoring all of Hiccups protests.

 _The Vikings cheer, soon joined by the dragons. A few people glance at them out of the corners of their eyes, surprised, but then they go back to cheering. Stoick places a hand on Toothless' snout, and the Dragon closes his eyes, exhausted._

 **Stoick (cont.):** Thank you... for saving my son.

 _Gobber hobbles up behind him, waving a hook as he speaks._

 **Gobber:** Well, you know... _most_ of him.

 _[Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward…]_

The excited chatter that had emerged since Hiccup was found alive died instantly as the scene transitioned.


	13. Chapter 12 - This is Berk (Reprise)

_[The scene changes to an image of Hiccups face. There are a few bruises and scrape, but they are almost completely healed. Toothless hovers above him, whining and grumbling, snorting impatiently. Hiccup stirs, opening his eyes and smiling._

 **Hiccup:** Oh, hey Toothless.

 _[The Night Fury wiggles and excitedly nudges Hiccup, covering him in slobber._

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too bud. Now just- AUGH!

 _[As Toothless steps on his midsection, Hiccup jolts forward and yelps. Suddenly wide awake, he takes in his surroundings.]_

All the males in the rooms grimaced. That had to hurt.

 **Hiccup (cont.):** I'm in my house. You're in my house. Uh, does my dad know you're here?

 _[Brimming with happy-dog-energy, Toothless bounces around the room, knocking quite a few things over before jumping up onto a beam and glancing at Hiccup.]_

Stoick turned to his son. "If that Dragon is going to be in the house, we're removing all breakables from the walls." Hiccup grinned at his father before turning to Toothless and scratching him happily.

 _[He shifts into a sitting position and stops. Toothless watches him, tilting his head slightly. Something is off, and as he lifts the blanket off of his bed, his face drains, overwhelmed.]_

A look of understanding dawned on Queen Mala and the rest of the Defenders faces. So that's how it happened. Meanwhile, the Vikings were looking at the screen anxiously, Stoick was unconsciously wringing his hands.

 _[He puts his right foot down, then places a prosthetic leg next to it. Made out of wood and metal, the spring compressing slightly as he puts weight on it. Hiccup looks up at Toothless, a pained look on his face.]_

Everyone was silent in shock. Finally, Gobber spoke.

"Oh, lad." They all turned to Hiccup, waiting for a reaction.

"Well, it could have been worse. I mean, I like my leg and all, but I'll manage." He smiled at Gobber. "You're missing an arm and leg, I've just lost a leg." Gobber shook his head.

"I lost mine as an adult, you're just a boy." He looked at the child sadly, but Hiccup just grinned ruefully.

"Come on, imagine if I'd lost my head!" The hall laughed, the tension mostly gone.

"At least you'd shut your mouth!" Stoick laughed, and Toothless chortled. Finally, the laughing died down and the movie resumed.

 _[Approaching slowly, Toothless sniffs the contraption, then raises his head to gaze at Hiccup. Pushing agains the bedpost, he stands, taking a deep breath. He steps with his injured leg, limping badly. As he takes another, his leg gives out and he falls onto Toothless, who props him up.]_

Gobber sighed and looked at the boy. "I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna be hard. But you'll make it through." Thork nodded.

"He seems to deal with it quite well in the future, though it's a bit different." Hiccup grinned at him and nodded.

 _[He put his weight on Toothless, using him as a crutch. As they make their way to the door, Toothless' tail and Hiccup's prosthetic are highlighted.]_

Queen Mala smiled slightly. "A matching set." She whispered sadly. How had they not noticed their similarities, they trusted the Dragons judgement, yet they had ignored the Riders Dragons judgement because of their own prejudices and traditions. They were no better than the Vikings were back before this happened.

 _[Hiccup opens the door, but at the appearance of a Monstrous Nightmare, he slams it shut once more. His eyes are wide, gasping._

 **Hiccup:** Toothless? Stay here, bud.

 _[He cracks the door open once more and peers out. The Nightmare is still there… but Snotlout was riding it!]_

 **Snotlout:** Come on guys, get rSneady! Hold on tight, here we go!

Snotlout grinned. "Look at that! I got the Nightmare! Obviously the best one!" Hookfang snorted and nudged his rider who gave him a good scratching.

 _[A few people on their dragons follow as he takes off. The village is filled with Vikings and Dragons alike, with a few of the latter eating fish out of feeding stations. Stepping forward, Hiccup meets his father in front of the house.]_

 **Hiccup:** I knew it. I'm dead.

 _[Stoick chuckles.]_

 **Stoick:** No, but you gave it your best shot.

 _[He places a had on Hiccup's shoulder and gestures to the village. It's filled with brightly colored dragons and Vikings happily interacting peacefully.]_

 **Stoick:** So, what do you think?

 _[Hiccup shakes his head, grinning. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.]_

 **Viking 1:** Hey look! It's Hiccup!

[ _They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.]  
_ **Viking 2:** Hiccup, how ya doin' mte?

 **Viking 3:** It's great to see you up and about.

 _[Stoick turns to Hiccup, looking him over.]_

 **Stoick:** Turns out, all we needed was a little more of… this.

 _[Hiccup shifts his weight, rolling his eyes and smiling.]_

 **Hiccup:** You just gestured to all of me.

 _[Gobber walks up to the pair.}_

 **Gobber:** Well, most of you. Tha' bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flair thrown in. You think it'll do?

 **Hiccup:** I might make a few tweaks.

The Defenders chuckled. "It is a bit different, but not by much." Thork commented, and Gobber grinned.

 _[Pushing through the crowd, Astrid comes up to Hiccup and punches him in the arm.]_

Hiccup turned an annoyed glare to Astrid who grinned at him.

 **Astrid:** That's for scaring me.

 **Hiccup:** What, it it always going to be this way? Because I-

 _[Astrid kisses him, cutting him off. Looking stunned, Hiccup continues.]_

 **Hiccup:** \- could get used to it.

The crowed hoots and hollers as the two teens blush, glancing at each other.

 _[Gobber hands him a new saddle and rigging, with a bright red tail fin for Toothless.]_

 **Gobber:** Welcome home.

 _[Leaping out of the house, Toothless starts to pounce on the heads of the Vikings in an effort to reach Hiccup.]_

 **Viking:** Night Fury! Get Down!

 _{Scene cuts to Hiccups prosthetic locking into the new pedal with a click, he flexes his foot, testing out the new rigging. The red tail fin with white Viking painted on it opens and closes with ease. Hiccup looks at Toothless, both of them eager to fly._

 **Hiccup:** You ready?

 _[Toothless snorts and wiggles impatiently.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year… and hails the other three.

 _[They take off, Astrid and Stormfly close behind.]_

"And it's always so, so cold." Snotlout shivered and Fishlegs nodded, but both grinned when Hookfang lit up his tail and wrapped it about a foot away from Snotlout, and Meatlug spat some lava in front of Fishlegs. The two gave their dragons a good scratch.

 **Hiccup (Cont.):** Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.

Ruffnut gasped. "We're not like food!" Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

"Do I look like a fish to you?!" He grinned and started flopping around.

 _[The riders and Dragons race through the village, over houses and under bridges._

 **Hiccup (cont.):** The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies, or parrots, we have…

 _[The other teens on their respective dragons join in, and the group rockets upward. Hiccup and Toothless break away from the group, soaring and spinning into the sun._

 **Hiccup (cont.):** DRAGONS!

 _[The screen fades to white.]_

Shade appeared once more, and the barriers that separated the three groups disappeared. "So, any questions?" She asked, and Queen Mala raised her hand.

"The giant dragon, the Queen, what was up with that? I'm still confused." Shade smiled.

"All of the dragons follow the alpha, but every nest has a queen. The queen of a nest can force her will on the dragons under her control, a good queen will not, just as the current Alpha does not, however this Queen did. She wanted more food so she forced the Dragons under her control to attack the Village closest to her to get it. When Hiccup bonded with Toothless, and the other teens with their dragons, they broke the control of the Queen. When the pupils of a Dragon are slits, they're acting on instinct or under the control of their queen or the alpha." She smiled at Mala. "Does that clear some things up?" The queen of the Defenders of the Wing nodded, along with several Vikings.

"When we get back, we're getting that Dragon and the rest of them and we're heading to the nest. We need to take that Queen out. Hopefully this time, without Hiccup losing a leg." Stoick said, and Shade cringed.

"Actually, I have to send you back without your memories until the events of this has happened. However, if you wish I can show you what happens in five years, then maybe I'll show you what's happening in the Defenders' time?" She gave a nervous smile, and Hiccup looked at her.

"This is your first time doing this, isn't it?" Shade nodded.

"I was accepted into the Fate Changers about a month ago, so this is my first showing." She grinned. "I think I'm doing okay. So, do you guys want to see what's happening in five years, or what?" She asked, and everyone cheered and nodded their assent.

 **That's it! By the gods it's finished! *Screams* Look for the sequel! It'll probably be something like "How to Watch a Movie 2." Yes, this will end up being a trilogy. One book (this one) for this movie, one for Dragons: Race to the Edge, which I'll only do certain episodes, I'll probably jump around a bit too., and one for HTTYD 2. Maybe 3 when it comes out, if I like it and feel like it. The Sequel will be out soon!**


End file.
